


rebound

by catharsisdun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fanfiction, Gay, M/M, One Shot, Sad, joshler - Freeform, jyler, twenty one pilots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catharsisdun/pseuds/catharsisdun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>josh is tyler's backup plan</p>
            </blockquote>





	rebound

"i promise you it'll be different this time." tyler said with a hard, convincing look on his face. 

"no offence, ty, but how am i supposed to trust you? after every other time you've done this? you hurt me tyler. too many times." 

josh was tyler's rebound. his backup. his plan b. the kid with no plan b who lived and breathed plan a turned out to be just what he didn't have. why was he so upset by that? he didn't really know. after all, he was fully aware he could never be with tyler in the way he wanted. he was in love with tyler. tyler loved him too, but he also loved jenna. that's what made this so hard. tyler and jenna constantly fought about josh. jenna accused tyler of going behind her back, tyler denied the accusations. jenna left tyler and called him a liar, tyler went to josh. they usually stayed together for maybe a week until tyler crawled back to jenna begging for them to get back together. jenna knew what was going on, but she loved tyler too much to ever let him go permanently. she understood he loved the both of them, and she felt bad that josh was always hurting from this, but tyler was supposed to only love her. they took vows. she was his and he was hers. josh might as well take what he's got, right?

tyler stared at the ground, teary eyed. he knew what he was doing. he knew he was hurting josh. he hated it. he hated himself. he truly did love josh with all of his heart, it was a mix of impulse and habit. he had to. he was physically incapable of being alone. he couldn't do that, he couldn't go back to that dark, dark place he was in not so many years ago. 

"..tyler." josh breathed out. he glanced up at tyler's face and noticed the tears and obvious pain. josh knew tyler didn't like what he was doing, but he was still frustrated he couldn't just choose either him or jenna to be with. it really did hurt. a lot. 

"please, josh. i need you. i can't be alone... not again. please josh, please, i'm begging you." the desperation in tyler's voice was too much for him to handle, so he gave in for the millionth time. 

"fine, tyler. but please don't do what you've done in the past. i don't know how many more times i can do this with you, ty. i love you, so much, but i can't handle the pain i've been in."

"i won't josh. i love you." only half of that sentence was true. 

you can't always get what you ask for.   
and of course, tyler left josh for jenna again.   
and of course, josh was left in misery by the only one he truly loved.  
and of course, it happened many times again and again.

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK BOY this was based on two other fics i wrote, both variations of this one. i honestly just keep adding more and mroe context every time i re write this


End file.
